someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mountain of Time
﻿I had finally done it, I made it to the to the top of the highest mountain in my state, but it was not quite as joyful as I thought it would be. Well, at first it was. I set up my dark green tent and started a fire, the land was very nice and flat, perfect for a relaxing camping trip. I was enjoying my time up there, until I went for a walk one day. I was taking a peaceful walk along the edge of the mountain, there was a dip in the ground, I stepped in it, twisted my ankle and tumbled down the tall mountain. I saw my life flash and everything went black. I woke up in my tent, pouring sweat. I got out of my bed feeling confused, I thought I fell and died, I was so confused. Was it a dream? I got out of my tent to see the landscape had changed. The mountain top had a bunch of sharp rocks poking out of the ground as well as multiple dips in the ground. I swore they were not there before. I got out of my tent and examined the ground. The holes did not look like they had been dug by someone, they seemed to be natural little dips in the ground. I felt chilled, maybe I had just never noticed this corner of my camping ground. That's when I realized my tent was a dark grey color. I was getting weirded out, I distinctly remember buying that tent because I liked the dark green color of it. That's when I saw my coolers. Seeing a red medium sized one that I recognized, I ran over to it and opened it up. Everything thing inside was different. I had bought some of those expensive hot dogs because I hated the cheap ones. Inside the cooler was a pack of cheap hot dogs with a brand of a store that wasn't even in my area. That's when I started looking at my camping supplies. Everything was different. Instead of my fancy zero gravity camping chair, there was a wooden chair that looked slapped together by a 7th grade woodshop student. The shovel I had brought was now a pick axe, I remember bringing the shovel to heap dirt on the fire. I hadn't put the fire out last night so I still was not the one who dug those holes. I was beyond weirded out. There was no explanation for everything being replaced. Even the very sweatshirt I had put on myself was replaced with a red one. I had been wearing a black sweatshirt with my college's name on it. I walked to the edge of the mountain, hugged one of the rocks and peered over the ledge. I took a long look taking in the beautiful view. It was a long way down. As I was spaced out looking over the edge, I heard a scream. I jumped back landing with a hard thud. I saw a body falling down the mountain. It went limp and slammed off the rock, and slid down the rest of the mountain. I slowly stood up with the image of the limp body falling. I was done. This mountain was creeping me the hell out. I packed up the stuff I did not remember purchasing. I didn't care anymore. I wanted down. I started walking the trail to the small cave where I had parked my pickup truck. After some time walking, I saw an ice patch in the trail. My heart skipped a beat. It was summer and it was no where cold enough to create ice. I was reluctant but decided to walk the ice. As I was walking on the patch one of my feet lost its grip. I started sliding and eventually my other foot lost grip. I started sliding towards the edge. My feet were dangling over the mountain. I quickly grabbed a branch and hung on for dear life. As I hung, my hands started to burn. I was losing grip. My fingers slid and slid until I was barely holding on. I took a deep breath as my last bit of grip loosened and I fell. I woke up freezing cold. I looked down to see myself wearing a blue tank top and cargo shorts. I sighed and got out of the tent, I might add that it was now red. My cooler was now a white styrofoam cooler. The pick axe was now a rake, and the chair was now a recliner. It was snowing. I didn't know what was going on. I sat in the recliner and took a deep breath. I vividly remember getting to the top of the mountain with a dark green tent and wearing my college's sweatshirt. Then I thought about the body. Well, right on cue a red blur flew down the mountain. It landed next to a lump, and this time I could get a good look at it. I got off the recliner and walked over. That's when I noticed. The body that just fell, landed next to another body, one wearing a sweatshirt with my college's logo. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story